1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus rotates a page image obtained through image scanning and thereby corrects a tilt of the page image.
Although the aforementioned apparatus can correct a tilt of the page image, it is hardly achieved to correct orientations of all of plural objects tilted by respective different tilt angles in a page image to a constant single orientation.